Neuer Zyklus, Altes Glück
by ArkhamGirl
Summary: Zuse und Susan, Systemadministratorin des Rasters, läuten den neuen Zyklus gemeinsam ein. Rated M wegen sexuellem Inhalt, aus dem dieser One-Shot hauptsächlich besteht.


**_Author's Note: Ich weiß es ist komisch, aber diesen One-Shot hab ich letzten Silvesterabend geschrieben und bis jetzt gewartet um ihn zu posten. Warum? Weil ich BADASS GEDULDIG BIN! XD_**

**_PROSIT NEUJAHR, MEINE LIEBEN PROGRAMME, VIEL SPAß MIT DIESEM SEXY STÜCK KUNST HIER! ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Neuer Zyklus, Altes Glück/**

"Sieh dir an wie schön es ist...", hauchte Susan. Ihre Augen glitzerten, spiegelten die wunderschönenen Muster, die das Feuerwerk vor ihr kreierten, wider.

Zuse schaute mit dem gleichen faszinierten Blick nach oben, während er sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter legte, mit den Armen von hinten ihren schlanken Körper umfassend. "Ja. Es ist unglaublich."

Ein weites Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Glaubst du, der nächste Zyklus wird aufregend?"

"Oh, wie könnte er das nicht werden?", lachte Zuse. "Mit dir und mir ist ein sensationeller Zyklus regelrecht vorprogrammiert, meine Liebe!"

Susan schmunzelte, starrte weiterhin nach oben.

Das Knallen, die sich ausbreitende Helligkeit, erinnerten sie an draußen, an die Userwelt. Am Neujahrsabend hatte es immer ein Feuerwerk gegeben, das sie schon als kleines Kind geliebt hatte. Einmal hatte sie sogar mit ihrem Ziehvater Robert selbst Feuerwerkskörper gekauft - Dutzende, da sie in ihrer Kühnheit darauf bestanden hatte, was sie mit den Worten 'Nein, ich will nicht das kleine, ich will das RICHTIGE KABOOM!' ausgedrückt hatte - und sie auf einem Hügel in der Vorstadt hochgehen lassen. Es war ein magischer Abend gewesen. Rote, grüne und goldene Lichter waren vom Himmel geregnet, doch am liebsten waren ihr die blauen gewesen, wobei diese damals bei Weitem nicht so eine schönen Farbe wie jetzt gehabt hatten. Das vor ihr nun... DAS verstand sie unter Perfektion. Ein Kunstwerk aus leuchtenden, explodierenden geometrischen Formen. Gemeinsam mit dem Mann hinter ihr machten sie diese Nacht genauso magisch wie dieses Erlebnis in ihrer Jugend.

Da spürte sie auf einmal, wie Zuse mit seiner Nase über ihren Hals strich. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, atmete tief ein und aus. "Susan?"

"Mhm?"

"Liebst du mich?"

Sie lächelte wieder breit und schloss nun auch ihre Lider. "Ja, Zuse. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere." Sie fühlte, wie Zuse's Arme sie noch fester an sich drückten. "Liebst du mich auch?"

Er ließ von ihrem Hals ab und legte seine Wange an ihre. Mit zittriger Stimme flüsterte er: "Mehr als sich mit Worten ausdrücken lässt."

Susan's Lächeln wurde zu einem leichten Schmunzeln. "Aber vielleicht mit Taten..." Damit ließ sie ihren Kopf so weit nach hinten fallen, dass sie Zuse, der sich ein wenig nach vorne gebeugt hatte, in die Augen sehen konnte, bevor er auch schon seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Susan konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf den Kuss, das Donnern um sie herum und auf das flackernde Licht, das durch ihre geschlossenen Lider drang.

Zuse's Arme lösten ihre enge Unklammerung unterdessen, sodass seine Hände zunächst auf ihren Hüften ruhen konnten, dann aber weiterwanderten. Die Rechte striff nur ein wenig weiter bis zur Mitte ihres unteren Rückens, die andere strich sachte von ihrer Hüfte, über ihren mit ganz leicht hervortretenden Muskeln besetzten Bauch, bis hin zu ihrer rechten Hüfte, wo er nun so Druck ausübte, dass Susan ihre Hände von dem Geländer, an dem sie standen, nahm, den Kuss unterbrach und sich umdrehte, sodass sie nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Metallstangen lehnte.

Zuse, der nun vor ihr stand, betrachtete sie mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern.

Susan liebte es, wenn er das tat. Dadurch kam seine silbern schimmernde Augenfarbe noch mehr zur Geltung. Und auch sie ließ ihre Blicke über ihn wandern. Er hatte den Frack-mäßigen Teil seines Anzugs bereits abgelegt und trug nun nur mehr den engen, kurzärmeligen Rest, der darunter verborgen war. Darin sah er zwar nicht so mondän aus wie sonst, was er jedoch immer mit seinen eleganten, geschmeidigen Bewegungen wieder wett machte, dafür athletischer, kraftvoller.

Und so fühlte er sich auch damit, was einer der Gründe war, warum er die Frau vor ihm nun fester an den Hüften packte und sie weiter zu sich zog, direkt in den nächsten Kuss.

Susan ließ zu, dass er mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen voneinander trennte und ihren Mund damit eroberte. Nachdem sie immer so kriegerisch handeln musste im Alltag, war sie nun in der Stimmung IHM den dominanten Part zu überlassen, freute sich sogar darüber, genoss einfach die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, die sich bei der feuchten Berührung ihrer beiden Zungen in ihr breit machte.

Sie hob ihre Hände, fuhr damit durch Zuse's Haar, krallte sich an seinem Hinterkopf fest und drückte ihn so noch fester an sich, was zwar ein wenig schmerzhaft war, jedoch unglaublich erregend. Seine Hände glitten von ihren Hüften weiter nach unten, strichen eine Weile über ihre Rundungen, bis sie noch weiter wanderten, zwischen ihre Schenkel und mit einem Satz war sie auch schon oben, ihre Beine um seine Taille schlingend und mit der Hinterseite fest gegen das Geländer gepresst. Sofern ihr Rücken dies zuließ, fing Susan an leicht mit dem Becken zu kreisen, es an Zuse's zu reiben, wovon sie ganz genau wusste, dass er schon darauf wartete und, dass es ihm sehr gefallen würde. Wie zur Bestätigung stöhnte er leise in ihren Mund hinein, was sie während des nun wilder werdenden Kusses zum lächeln brachte. Mit innerlicher Begeisterung nahm sie nun mit ihrem fest an Zuse gedrückten Unterleib wahr, wie sich etwas in seiner Hose regte, sich vergrößerte, versteifte. Sofort ließ sie mit einer Hand von seinem Haar ab, griff damit nach unten und fuhr mit Druck über das sich verändernde Teil.

Zuse zuckte zusammen, schnappte nach Luft. "User, Susan...", keuchte er. "Du lässt es wirklich ncht langsam angehen, hm?"

"Du weißt doch wie sehr ich Zeitverschwendung hasse...", antwortete sie verführerisch lachend und fing nun an an seinem Hals zu saugen.

Zuse atmete zitternd aus, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und begann ganz langsame reibende Bewegungen an ihrem Körper zu vollführen.

Nun war es Susan, die zuerst leise stöhnte und dann mit den Lippen an Zuse's Hals ein gedämpftes, gequält klingendes Geräusch von sich gab. "Zuse...", murmelte sie.

Da schwand der Druck auf ihrem Rücken, sie glitt mit den Beinen zu Boden, nahm Zuse's Hand und hastete mit ihm hinein ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich einfach ins Bett fallen und stützte sich mit hungrigem Blick auf Zuse auf ihre Ellbogen. Während er sie aufmerksam beobachtete, jede kleinste Regung in ihrer Miene in sich aufnahm, ließ er seine Finger langsam über die Seiten gleiten, sodass sein Anzug in kleinen weißen Vierecken von oben angefangen, bis nach ganz unten zu seinen Füßen verschwand.

Susan ließ wieder einen gequälten Laut hören, rappelte sich schnell auf und drückte ihre Lippen gegen Zuse's Brust. Mit ihren Nägeln kratzte sie über seine Haut, während sie sich küssend weiter nach unten arbeitete. Als sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt war, sah sie noch einmal hoch, was in Zuse, der jeden ihrer Schritte lüsternen Blickes mitverfolgt hatte, eine Welle der Erregung auslöste. Ihre Augen immer noch auf seine fixiert, schloss Susan ihre Hände um seine Erektion und nahm die Spitze davon in den Mund, sog leicht daran, ließ ihre Zunge darum kreisen. Zuse presste seine Lider zusammen, biss sich fest auf die Oberlippe, fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, die dann am Hinterkopf verschränkt zum Ruhen kamen und sein Kopf fiel etwas nach hinten, als sich die Ekstase in ihm mit jeder Hand-, Lippen- und Zungenbewegung von Susan weiter aufbaute. Er genoss es mit jedem Schaltkreis in seinem Körper, wie sie den Schaft entlangleckte, mit ihrem Daumen leichten Druck aufs obere Ende ausübte, um dann wieder die Hand- und Mundstellung zu tauschen. Doch er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie ihn dadurch, dass sie genau wusste, wo sich die sensitivsten Energieknotenpunkte auf diesem Körperteil in ihrer Hand befanden, schnell dazubringen würde die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren und früher zu einem Ende zu kommen, als geplant, was an sich kein Problem war, da er bei Susan nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, sofort wieder in den gleichen Zustand wie vorher zu gelangen, aber es würde sich schließlich viel besser anfühlen jetzt zu warten.

Also legte er seine Hände kurz sachte an Susan's Wangen, was für sie schon Andeutung genug war ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen und etwas Abstand zu nehmen. Schwer atmend und mit dem Blick auf ihn gerichtet, robbte sie mit den Ellbogen bis zu den Kissen nach hinten, während Zuse sich auf das Bett kniete und dann wie ein Raubtier zu ihr vor kroch. Er lag zwischen ihren Schenkeln und küsste sie wieder innig. Ihre Arme waren um seinen Hals geschlungen, seine Hände waren an ihren Brüsten, drückten diese ein wenig, bis eine davon abglitt, weiter nach unten und dann mit viel Druck über den Bereich zwischen ihren Beinen rieb. Susan stöhnte. Wollust flutete ihren Körper, brachte jeden einzelnen Bit in Wallung, als Zuse zusätzlich zu seinen Bewegungen einen Finger in die nasse Öffnung schob.

Zuse brach den Kuss für einen kurzen Moment, schaute sie durch halbgeschlossenen Lidern grinsend an. "Ich liebe es, wenn du wegen mir so feucht bist..."

"Ein anderer würde das auch niemals hinkriegen, Darl...", keuchte sie.

Er lachte verführerisch und legte dann seine Lippen auf ihren Hals.

Es bereitete ihm solche Freude die sonst so starke Susan Gifford unter ihm förmlich schmelzen zu sehen. Er hatte sie durch seine Lust spendende Art so in seiner Gewalt, wie es ihre Mitkämpfer niemals glauben würden. Zuse kannte den Körper der Männer und Frauen in und auswendig, doch mehr noch kannte er SIE und wusste daher, genauso wie sie bei ihm, welche Berührungen SIE fast um den Verstand bringen würden.

Während er weiter seine Finger in sie hineinschob, strich er mit seinen Lippen auch nach unten, über ihre Brüste, ihren athletischen Bauch und schließlich löste seine Zunge die Finger ab, was Susan wiederum laut aufstöhnen und ihren Rücken durchbiegen ließ. Damit sie ihn mit ihrem sich vor unendlichem Verlangen rekelnden Körper nicht unabsichtlich den Zugang verwehren konnte, hatte er ihre Oberschenkel fest im Griff und erst als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, nahm er eine Hand davon weg, um den oberen Teil ihrer Genetalien mit dem Handballen zu massieren.

Susan schaute Zuse zu, wie er sich mit seinem Mund an ihrer Scham zu schaffen machte. Sie freute sich jetzt schon darauf diese Erinnerungssequenz für die langweiligen Tage im Administratoren-Büro parat zu haben, nochmal diesen wundervollen Anblick von Zuse, wie er sie oral befriedigte, genießen zu können.

Da spürte sie, wie das stechende Gefühl der Ekstase wuchs und sich dem Höhepunkt näherte. Doch sie wollte es nicht enden lassen. Noch nicht.

Hastig stieß Susan Zuse von sich weg, richtete sich wie er auf und keuchte dann vorfreudig: "Okay, Honey, bereit für die letzte Runde?"

"Ach, komm einfach her, du geiles Stück..."

Schon lag er wieder zwischen ihren Schenkeln und küsste sie wild, während sie ihre Beine wie vorhin um seine Taille schlang und ihm so noch mehr Antrieb verlieh beim hineindrücken seines Gliedes in ihre feuchte Öffnung. Mit immer energischereren Bewegungen ließ er es in sie hineinschnellen, hielt dabei ihre Handgelenke fest gegen die Wand hinter dem Bett gepresst.

"Härter...", befahl Susan stöhnend und er folgte ihrer Anweisung.

Mit wachsender Eksatse stieg auch ihr Energiehaushalt und Susan's Schaltkreise fingen in verzweigten Linien an weiß zu glühen, genau wie Zuse's. Er neigte seinen Kopf schnell zur Seite, sog an einer leuchtenden Stelle an Susan's Hals, was ihr einen zusätzlichen innerlichen Kick verpasste und sie laut zum Stöhnen brachte. Sie schaffte es ihre Rechte aus Zuse's Griff zu befreien, drückte ihren Mittelfinger gegen einen schimmernden Schaltenkreis in seinen Nacken, was wiederum ihn begierig zum knurren brachte und seine Bewegungen in ihrem Unterleib noch beschleunigte, ließ ihn weiter mit Druck über eine gerade Linie an seinem Rücken fahren, wobei diese beim Punkt der Berührung immer greller aufleuchtete, und glitt damit dann wie Zuse vorhin bei ihr in eine Öffnung zwischen seinen Schenkeln.

Zuse warf den Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte laut: "_Susan_!"

"_Zuse_!", rief sie völlig außer Atem, während er durch den plötzlichen Wall an Erregung sein steifes Glied nun so hart in sie hineinstieß, dass es wehtat, sie aber mit unglaublichen Glücksgefühlen füllte. Da spürte sie auch schon wie sie in ihr drin gegeneinander explodierten, ihrem inneren Feuer freien Lauf ließen, während sie mit einer Welle des Hochgefühls durchflutet wurden, wie sie es sich so sehr herbeigesehnt hatten.

Für einen Moment wurde alles um Susan herum weiß, bis sie auch das letzte bisschen Atem aus ihrer Lunge gepresst hatte.

Zuse rollte sich von ihr herab.

Keuchend lagen die beiden nebeneinander, konnten kaum denken. Von der unendlichen Erregung von vorhin war nur mehr der Nachklang zu spüren. Zurück blieb ein wohliges Gefühl der Entspannung und des Glücks.

Susan drehte ihren Kopf in Zuse's Richtung, als sie endlich die Kraft dafür gefunden hatte. "Du hattest Recht.", brachte sie hervor.

Zuse sah sie fragend und müde an.

"Mit uns beiden kann das nur ein aufregender Zyklus werden."

Sie beide fingen an zu lachen und ließen ihre Köpfe in die Kissen sinken. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten, drehte sich Zuse auf die Seite, legte seine Linke an Susan's Hüfte und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Susan schwang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hob ihr Bein an seine Seite.

Zuse brach den Kuss und schaute sanften Blickes auf sie herab. "Ich liebe dich, Susan."

"Ich liebe dich auch.", wisperte sie.

Sie küssten sich noch einmal kurz, bevor Zuse sich wieder auf den Rücken drehte, seinen Arm um Susan legte und sie beide eng aneinander, nur das Knallen des Feuerwerks draußen vernehmend, einschliefen.


End file.
